Million Dreams
by Pirate2Love
Summary: Riku is frustrated. Sora is navie but on Sora's 16th birthday Riku thinks he can win Sora's first kiss and maybe a little bit more. So were better to do that then THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH.
1. where dreams begin

"Riku, RIKU Wake UP we have to get ready." Riku groaned in his sleep rolling onto his stomach pulling the covers over his head. Not now it was too early to get up.

"RIKU GET YOUR BIG FAT ASS UP." Yelled an easily angering voice, Riku sat bolt up in his bed groaned again rubbing away the excess sleep in his eyes. Damn he was having the greatest dream; all it involved was a fuzzy blanket, whipped cream, and one very very sexy brunette. Just the thought made Riku's blood rush in two directions, mainly south.

"RIKU!"

"WHAT!" The silver haired teen asked being knocked from his dreamland.

"I said to get your fat ass up." The brunette of Riku's dreams repeated. "Okay, one it's not fat ass its-amazingly-sexy-ass-you-wish-you-could-have, and second it's 2:30 in the morning and we don't have leave for the airport for another uh….. 3 hours. Go back to sleep, Sora."

"I can't." the fifteen year old brunette whinnied.

"So get UP." All of a sudden Riku felt the covers come out from under him, bringing him with them as they fell to the floor.

"Hey, what the hell!" Riku yelled rubbing the now swelling bump on the back of his head.

"Well since your up, go take a shower and get dressed, I'll be down stairs making breakfast." Sora said with a grin, racing out the bedroom door before Riku could argue. 'God what a goof' Riku thought, getting up and heading into the bathroom. 'Maybe taking him on vacation as a present wasn't such a good idea'. Riku took some time to look at himself in the mirror. He looked like , his silver hair stuck out from laying on it wrong; he had black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and sweat forming on his brow. Sighing he turned on the water undressing slowly to give water enough time to warm up.

"Oh God I feel like , oh Sora is so dead when I get down stairs." He stated stepping into the cascading water droplets; it felt great having those tiny water drops pounding on his sore muscles'. For a while Riku just stood there enjoining the warm water, till he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Riku, You better be done in there breakfast is ready." Yelled a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you, my mother?" Riku scoffed getting out of the shower after a quick rinse of his hair, hey he had a shower last night.

"Don't make me come in there." Sora warded trying to sound stern but failing miserable

"Fine, come on in if you want to see my naked 'fat' ass." Riku replayed monotone. Hearing laughter from the other side of the door.

"Anyway breakfast is ready, so be down soon." Sora commented leaving Riku's bedroom. Riku dried off and draping a towel around his waist. Riku started to hum as he entered his walk-in closet pulling out something to wear. After a few minutes of though he final pulled out a black long sleeve shirt, a azul blue tee that had a crown on the sleeve and small strip of yellow around the edges. Along with a pair of read boxers with black hearts and a black ripped jeans. He sighed again; hopefully he could get some sleep on the plane ride if Sora would ever stop asking him questions. Pulling on his shirt Riku started to head down stairs, taking a look at the clock that hung on the red painted hall wall.

"Sora its only 2:54 are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep." Riku begged walking in on the brunette as he bent down to pull out what smelled like cinnamon rolls. Riku couldn't help but stare at the young boy's tight butt, and the fact that the short shorts Sora decided to plague Riku with were ridding up. A blush started to form when he noticed he couldn't see any underwear on the younger male.

"Sora why are you wearing those shorts?" Riku asked turning his head to prevent from being caught staring. Sora turned to give Riku a questioning look.

"What's wrong with them are they ripped?" He asked patting himself down trying to find a hole of some sort.

"You know what never mind. So is there a reason we're up so early." Riku asked trying to push away the blush that just keeps coming back. Walking over and taking the package of icing from Sora's hands and slowly drawing patterns on top of each of the cinnamon rolls.

"I thought we could watch a movie while eating breakfast, you know, to get us excited." Sora calmly stated taking both plate from the kitchen counter to the coffee table in front of the living room couch, with Riku in tow.

"What movie?" He asked taking a seat on the black leather coach as Sora dug through his DVD cabinet for a movie. As Sora kept looking Riku decided to at least turn on the TV.

"Found it." Sora annoyed pulling out a brightly colored DVD case.

"Beauty and the beast? Sora that's a princess movie, wouldn't you rather watch like Pirates of the Caribbean?" Riku asked starting questioningly at the blue eyed beauty.

"Oh please Riku, for me. We use to watch it when we were little." Sora begged crawling over and laying his head in Riku's lap. Riku carefully studded is expression for a moment then sighed.

"But you said yourself we watched it when we were LITTLE. Why are you interested in it again?" Riku asked staring at the reddening boy.

"Um well I was on the internet a few days ago" Sora mumbled fidgeting. A habit he did when he every got embraced.

"And well, I saw this story called uh…bedside story and it was like an adult version of this movie and… and." Riku groaned in annoyance.

"Oh Sora I told you to stay away from that site. There is nothing but….story PORN on it."

"I known, I'm sorry Riku I couldn't help myself, I was curious." Sora begged rapping his arms around Riku's waist snuggling in a cat like way against Riku's stomach.

"What ever just play the movie." Riku snorted running a hand through his still damp hair. Sora going back into hyper mode ran over and popped in the DVD. After a moment of fiddling with the remote the Movie finally started and Sora took his place next to Riku, slowly munching on the flaky treat. On the screen a white castle appeared on the screen, over the speakers Riku could hear faint mumbling.

"Long ago, in a time were your own great great great grandparents were no more then mere new born. There stood a majestic castle a white as new fallen snow cutting through the stormy gray sky. The owner of this heavenly white palace was no less then a prince. A beautiful as he was, with his long silver hair that looked like it was made of the moon's rays as they gracefully flowed to his shoulders, and his blue-green eyes that resembled the sea after a ragging storm, he was cold physically, mentally, and spiritually. Many would call by the name of the prince of the heartless."

"Sora what are you doing?" Riku asked continuing to stare at the boy a smirk forming at how cute he looked when he was spacing out.

"Oh I was uh just uh…. Narrating the story." He said not making eye contact with Riku.

"Well Sora my dear you are definitely not, you see the prince in this movie does not have silver hair or green eyes….. WAIT you memorized that story didn't you?" Riku said pointing an accusing finger in Sora's direction.

"SO maybe I was. It was a good story." Sora pouted crossing his arms. Riku snorted not wanting to argue anymore, all he wanted to do was keep Sora's mind out of the gutter but he wanted it to be there then let it. Turning his attention back to the screen he watched as a brunette girl was dancing and sings, as he eats the rest of the bun.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Boys are you up already?" Miss. Mitsui asked as she decided the stairs, only to find her son and best friend asleep on one another. Shaking her head she picked up the plates, outing them in the sink, and pulling out the DVD.

"Riku honey wake up it's almost time to go to the airport." Miss. Mitsui whispered in her son's ear. Slowly turquoise eyes flutter open, the sight of the eyes brought back old memories of when she herself was young.

"Honey wake up Sora it's time to go."

* * *

YEAH FIRST CHAPTER DONE 

All reviewers get free **Hannah Montana tickets** :D


	2. boring speech

diclaimer! if i owned, a girl named kairi's head would role. kingdom heartsbelongs to square enix and of course disney belongs to disney.

thank you for choosing Pirate2love's fanfic, enjoy your read!3...2..1.-

* * *

"Come on Riku where going to miss our flight." Sora whined for the billionth time in about an hour. Riku was getting greatly annoyed with the constant whining, and he was pretty sure so where the people trying to enjoy their iced drinks and cheep mystery novels. 

"SORA, for the last time we are not going to miss the plane. How can we? We are sitting in a star bucks right outside our gate. If they call our plane to board we'll know." Riku scolded the younger boy as he took a drink from his Grande Java chip (try them they're good). Hearing the brunette bombshell groan again as he slammed his head down on the table, earning a few glares for neighboring coffee addicts.

"Look Sora I know you excited, I mean why shouldn't you be? I remember my first time. My parents said I was so antsy that the attendants had to put some concoction of valerian, chamomile and St. John's wart leaves. Some how it made me sleep for the rest of the plane ride." Riku chuckled looking at Sora's bewildered expression.

"Okay Sora you sure you don't want to get a book or magazine to read. You have about eight minutes to get one and come back." Riku said stretching as he threw away his empty cup, Sora following in quick pursuit.

"No I'm sure I have my CD player, a DVD player, and a pillow. I'm getting kinda tired." Sora said with a small yawn, as riku let out a loud groan.

"You know you could of sleep for another two hours." Riku said staring at Sora as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Riku, Sora come on the plane is boarding!" Riku's father yelled from the plane ramp.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Riku I'm scared." Sora whimpered as he nuzzled his face into Riku's chest. Riku rapped his arms around the whimpering boy, slowly rubbing his back each time bringing Sora's shirt up a little more giving a fabulous view of the brunettes golden tan baby soft skin. Riku could see every curve and muscle in the younger boy's body. Sighing, he laid his head in Sora's bushy hair staring out the window. It was just turning dawn with a huge orange orb just breaking the surface of the earth, causing the midnight blue sky to turn beautiful shades of purple and pink. Here and there where a few fluffy white clouds with the off white color basked in the morning glow. He turned again to look over at his parents, they were just sitting there like the pros they were. His mom was reading a romance novel while his father was trying to figure out some type of Sudoku. Turning back to look at the shaking boy surprised to see that he was on the brink of tears.

"Sora I already told you take off isn't bad at all." Riku said rubbing the boys back, trying hard to ignore the stares he got from other passengers passing by trying to get to their seats.

"But Naminee always tells me about the annoying kids that start crying after departure." Sora whimpered rapping his arm around Riku's neck and hiding his face in Riku's neck. Making Riku blush greatly, as Sora continued to snuggle in to riku, he had bigger problems to….deal with.

"Okay. One, Sora she was joking and two those 'kids' were two year old. So point you'll be fine. You want to go don't you? Cause if you don't we can get off now and take you home." At the mention of not going Sora admiralty stopped whimpering and sat up staring into Riku's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!"Sora hissed trying to be menacing, though the pout made him look more like a kicked puppy then a mad man.

"Well Sora my dear I would if you don't behave and sit in your seat before we take off." Riku scolded smirking as Sora, in lightning speed, got off him sat in his seat and tried to buckle up, like a good little boy. Chuckling Riku took the seat belt from Sora's hands and buckled up the pouting boy himself.

"Now Sora be good and if you get scared just hold my hand, okay?" As Riku said that the intercom light up with a smooth sexy voice, while one of the flight attendance came out. He's body was tall, lean, and a little tan but just enough so that he didn't look like an umpalumpa. His face was nicely sculpted completely perfect except for the single scar across his face, from the top of his left eye brow to his right cheek. His eyes where striking shades of blue, a lot like Sora's but slightly darker. His brown hair reached to about his shoulder blades, framing his face fabulously.

"Ladies and gentleman" I'll be your pilot for today's flight, we are about to start our departure so please turn your attention to the attendance. I would like to say first off though that Paopu Airlines is pleased to have some of the best flight attendants in the industry. Unfortunately, none of them are on this flight! And now here is the lovely Leon." The pilot announced earning a frown from the tall brunette, as he turned on his own mic, his silky voice being projected though the how plane.

"Oh shut up cloud! Okay every one I'll be one of your flight attendance for this flight, 165 flight to Orlando. Weather in Orlando is 80 degrees with some broken clouds, but we'll try to have them fixed before we arrive. Thank you, and remember nobody loves you or your money more than SouthwestAirlines. Now Please turn your attention to the demonstration as we go through the dreaded safety lecture, I promise you I'll try to make as painless as possible. Okay let's get started to operate your seat belt, insert the metal tab into the buckle, and pull tight. It works just like every other seat belt; and, if you don't know how to operate one, you probably shouldn't be out in public unsupervised." Riku couldn't help but laugh out loud making Sora punch him in the arm.

"In the event of a sudden loss of cabin pressure, masks will descend from the ceiling. Stop screaming, grab the mask, and pull it over your face. If you have a small child traveling with you, secure your mask before assisting with theirs. If you are traveling with more than one small child, pick your favorite. If you wish to smoke, the smoking section on this airplane is on the wing and if you can light 'em, you can smoke 'em. Right now please make sure your carry-ons are stored above or under the chair in front of you. Seats in the up right position and tray tables up because I don't think you'd want to have a table shoved in your stomach. After takeoff we are going to dim the cabin lights. If you need light, you can reach up and push the button with the light bulb. There is also a button with a picture of a woman. Woman, light bulb...light bulb, woman. Know the difference, learn the difference. Because if you don't know the difference between a woman and a light bulb, one day you WILL electrocute yourself. And last finally your seat cushions can be used for flotation; and, in the event of an emergency water landing, please paddle to shore and take them with our compliments. So now that that is out of the way what do you say about getting this bad boy in the air?" His question was answered by a plane full of hoots and hollers. Sora started to shake slightly. He turned to stare out the window, as soon as the plane lined up and started to pick up speed Sora started to shake worse. Riku felt a pain in his heart as he saw Sora trying to be brave even though he was obviously scared stiff. Slightly smiling Riku rapped his arms around Sora's waist pressing his chest against Sora's back. Riku heard Sora gasp which made him tighten his hold on his waist. Sora turned and smiled at Riku before turning back and looked out the window again. Slowly the plane got faster and faster, the head of the plane tipped up until the whole plane was off the ground.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are starting our decent in to Orlando." Riku fluttered his eyes open taking in his surroundings. His mom and dad where packing up and closing their meal trays. Riku felt something heavy on his chest as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. From the sleeping beauty to the crick in his neck all riku could think of is that he fell asleep after take off, and so had Sora. Thinking it was better to wake Sora after the landing. As the plane started to land Riku stared out the window as they landed riku saw a blur of palm trees, cement, and lakes. As soon as the last wheel touched the ground Riku started to shake Sora awake.

"Sora wake up we're here." That's all Riku needed to whisper in the sleeping boys ears to make him shoot bolt up in his seat.

"Really? Riku we're really here?" Sora asked jumping up and down.

"Well Sora we still need to get on a bus for 40 minutes then we'll be at our hotel." Riku chuckled as Sora's face fell Riku couldn't help himself but ruffle the boy's hair, Sora taking a half hearted swat at his hand. Before Sora could scold Riku the intercom came on with the attendant named Leon's voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to orlando. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened while the Captain taxis what's left of our airplane to the gate!"

"I heard that Leon!" Cloud, the caption's voice echoed though the plane.

"Anyway Please take care when opening the overhead compartments because, after a landing like that, sure as hell everything has shifted. And please be sure to take all of your belongings. If you're going to leave anything, please make sure it's something we'd like to have. On behalf of me and paopu airlines thank you for flying with us and whether you are returning home or just starting your vacation we hope to see you again." As soon as Leon finished hisspeech everyone stood up and started to grab for their luggage.

"Come on Sora, Riku lets get going." Riku's father said pulling all their luggage out and heading for the exit, Riku stood up and took Sora's hand to help him up to before grabbing his duffle and roller and fallowing his parents.

"Have a nice time in Orlando." A tall blond man said he was dressed in the pilots uniform with Cloud printed on his name tag. He had his arms wrapped around Leon, waving happily to the two boys. Sora waved back almost like he was having a seizer. Riku had to drag Sora up the ramp just to keep the exit line moving. As they exited the ramp Sora's jaw dropped.

"This is ORLANDO?"MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Oh Riku can we go in?" Sora begged dragging Riku into the Disney store in the main airport. As they entered Sora's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He truly looked like a kid in a candy store. Sora and Riku spent twenty minutes in the store looking at movies, snow globes, hats, plushies, and princess dresses. As Sora ran though the store he would pick up something every twenty seconds to show Riku.

"Look Sora all these things you can get at the parks and resorts. So lets wait and lets go back and eat I bet our food is ready and I know my parents want to talk with us some, Right? Sora gave a sight before putting the fat circular Donald plushy down.

"You promise to buy me one when we get to the resort." Sora asked pressing a finger against Riku's chest.

"Of course. Now let's go dig into those enchiladas we ordered.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked staring out the window as Riku tried to read his new book.

"How can we the driver said that there is a movie that will play twenty minutes into the ride and tell me my dear Sora has there been a movie?"

"Riku your such a Meany." Sora pouted as Riku finally looked up from his book.

"Only when you're around, love." Riku joked poking Sora's nose. Sora pouted even more biting at Riku's finger.

"OWW! Sora that hurt!" Riku said examining his middle finger.

"Oh god Riku I'm sorry." Sora stated grabbing Riku's hand wrapping his lips around Riku's bum finger. Riku blushed as he felt Sora's warm soft lips move slowly over his finger. Riku felt a little issues occurringfrom Sora's innocent action, He yanked his fingers from Sora's mouth trying to subside his blush and small erection. Luckily the movie started and Sora's attention turned to the welcome video with characters running around here and there. Sighing riku got up and headed to the back of the bus to the bathroom to take care of a problem that just wouldn't go away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"This is our hotel!?" Sora exclaimed wide eyed as he stared at the whole lobby. The lobby walls were painted a light pink with visible off white banisters and pillars. Hanging from the pillars were wall lamps that were made of rusted copper and had a Mediterranean look to them. The far wall had four large windows and a glass door leading to a walk way behind the resort. The floors were tan tiles, with a throw rug laid out under two table settings laid up against the far wall. In the center was a circular blue couch with an arrangement of bright tropical flowers. Up against the white pillars were wicker sun chairs with bright pink fabric seating. Spread out though the lobby were big tropical green plants. To the right and left were stair cases leading to a second floor and balcony above the lobby.

"Sora welcome to Walt Disney World's the Beach Club resort!"

* * *

THAT IS ALL YOU"RE GOING TO GET TODAY!!!! 

Review and fave SO i can feel happy abour myself and MAYBE you could get to a free stay at the CINDERELLA CASTLE SUITE that is located IN cinderella's castle in Walt Disney World!!!! YEAH


	3. new clothes

Disclaimer! If I owned kh or kh2, Kairi's head would role. Kingdom hearts belongs to square enix and of course Disney belongs to Disney, clothes by the fabulous Tyshea and sakimichan of deviant art, THANKIES.

P.s. sorry for taking so long. School has been a so it's taken some time to even start typing.

Thank you for choosing Pirate2love's fan fiction, enjoy your read!

3...

2..

1.

* * *

"528…529…530…. Ah here it is 431 and 432." Miss Mitsui stated as she pulled out her key card/park pass to open the door to 431.

"Wait mom why do we have two different rooms?" Riku asked turning his attention from Sora. Who trying to find all the hidden Mickeys in the walls and carpets, so far he had found 5 just in the lobby. Miss Mitsui turned to stare at her son as Mr. Mitsui dragging his and his wife's luggage.

"Well honey, I thought that since it was Sora's birthday and first visit to Disney, he wouldn't enjoy sharing a room with an old couple like us." She stated with a smile.

"But don't worry honey we will be right across the hall." With that she re picked up her hand bag and walked into the dimly lit room. As she entered she noticed her husband just standing there staring questioningly at the bed.

"What's wrong Mizu?" Miss. Mitsui asked standing next to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yuzuki, why are their two beds?" Mr. Mitsui asked rubbing his temples, he was starting to think his wife was using this vacation for one of her brilliant ideas. Mumbling to herself as she started to empty her baggage of all the clothes she drought.

"Yuzuki!" Mizu growls as he walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he placed his head on her shoulder nuzzling into her neck.

"Well… I thought that… since that… Well can you blame me? I care for my baby's happiness!" She muttered turning in her husbands arms to stare at him.

"Oh Yuzuki! How many times do I need to tell? Riku isn't a little kid anymore, and you shouldn't be medaling in his love life." Mr. Mitsui scolded giving his wife an icy glare, but he could tell she noticed the smirk hidden behind it. With a giggle Miss Mitsui kissed her husband lightly on the lips. Then ran into the bathroom before he could retaliate.

"Oh you tease get back here."

"I have to shower honey. Remember we're going to France for dinner then the club. So dress sexy!" She giggled as her husband banged against the door.

"Oh and one more thing. There are black and blue plastic bags in my carry-on will you go and give it to Sora and Riku?"

"Yuzuki?!"

"Don't worry it just some night club clothes. I didn't tell the boys so I 'm sure they have nothing to wear." She stated removing her top and pants before jumping into the warm water of the shower.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"HAHA I found one!" Sora giggled as he pointed to one of the decorative Mickeys on the wall. With a chuckle Riku grab Sora's hand and dragged him over to there room door.

"Sora do you want to see our room? There could be more Mickeys in there." Riku tempted. He burst out in laughter as Sora's eyes grew ten fold. He grabbed onto Riku's arm jumping up and down like a horny bunny. With a smirk Riku pulled out his own key card and inserted it into the lock slot, the light turned green, and Riku was pushed out off the way by an excited Sora. With some struggle Riku was able to grab both his and Sora's bags and keep the door open.

"Wow Riku you should see this!" Sora said running around the room. Riku smiled as he placed the bags next up against the pale pink walls of the open hallway. He looked up and down the pink walls and saw a small trim of sea foam green and a wave of pale pink above. In the trim could be seen tiny Mickeyheads that were the same pale green as the paint above the trim and on the ceiling. To his right were the white paneled wood doors to what had to be the closet. He walked over to the left and noticed a small square out cove. There was a giant double sink vanity and mirror, that was perched on sail boatpatterned wall paper. Each boat had one of the vintage Disney characters. On the left side wall of the out cove was the bath room, with the same wall paper as the out cove. He walked out into the spacious room the T.V. was snuggled up against the right wall, next to is was a white whickered table and two white chairs with pale pink and red patchwork cushions. Next to it was the white panted door to the balcony. Directly in front of riku was a pink teal and white cushioned whickered couch. Behind the comfy couch was a large wind with the sheer drapes closed while the pink and white striped ones stayed open. Nestled into the left hand wall was the sea foam and shell decorative bed. Wait BED! There was only one bed in the whole room. This green and shelled bed was currently being occupied by a hyper yet groggy teen. Riku paints started to tighten when he noticed how Sora's hair was disheveled and his black sleeveless turtle neck was ridding up. Exposing his tan and toned stomach to Riku's wandering eyes. He slowly reached out and lightly rubbed Sora's exposed stomach.

"Mm… that feels good." Sora stated rolling onto his back. Riku seated him self onto the bed as he continued to lightly rub the sleepy brunettes stomach. Sora let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered closed. Riku watched with interest, memorizing every moan and whimper coming from the youngerboy's sakura petal lips. Riku felt hot as he watched the light blush paint itself on Sora's blush. Being daring Riku let his hand wander higher onto Sora's chest and neck. Sora's breath became shallow and short, every one in a while a small moan would leak through his tempting lips. Riku blushed as he leaned forward, leaving centimeters in between his and the tired Brunettes lips. He watched as Sora arched his back and moaned as Riku lightly rubbed up against Sora's perked nipple. Soon his other hand came to join in as it rubbed up against Sora's other lonely nipple. Riku felt his blood rush as he moved even closer to Sora's pouty lips, he was so close he could feel Sora's warm breath against his own lips, he was so close he could just…

**'Knock Knock Knock'** Riku sat bolt up, removing his hands from Sora's chest, before Sora could open his eyes.

"Who is it Riku?" Sora asked tiredly rubbing his eyes. Riku shrugged his shoulders before getting off the bed and heading towards the door. With an angry growled Riku flung the door open.

"What do you want" He shouted as he felt a vain in his head pulse.

"Now is that any way to talk to your dear father?" Mr. Mitsui stated staring at his frustrated son with a smirk.

"Bad time?" He asked as he saw Sora come running up, a heavy blush plastered on his cheeks.

"Oh of course not Mr. Mitsui." Sora stated with a giggle as he stood on his tip toes to get a good look at Mr. Mitsui, over Riku's shoulder.

"Good. Riku your mother wanted me to give you this. She says it's a change of clothes for you and Sora." Mr. Mitsui stated as he placed a black plastic bag in Riku's arms and a blue plastic bag in Sora's. Sora smiled and nodded before running back into the room, ripping open his bag and taking a look.

"Uh why do we need a change? We already have clothes." Riku asked, wondering if he even wanted to know what his mother had planned for the night.

"She said that we are going to France for dinner than going to Atlantic dance for a little. Oh and make sure you have your cell phone, me and your mother might leave earlier than you two" Mr. Mitsui stated before waving to his son and walking back to his room. Still slightly worried of his mother's 'generous' idea, closed the door and walked back to the bed. Sora was back on the bed watching, with great excitement, Plane Crazy. Smiling lightly Riku tossed his bag onto the bed and walked over to the balcony door. He unlocked it and stared out at the beautiful sky, the sun had started to set painting the sky the many colors of red, orange, pink, and purple. Off in the distance could be seen the giant silver globe of epcot.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Sora asked leaning against the railing to get a better look of the globe.

"That, Sora, is Epcot. Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow." Riku stated pointing to the globe. Sora stood in awe as he looked at the globe that was peaking up from behind the trees.

"Whoa it's so close!"

"Yeah we can actually walk there from here." Riku stated walking back into the room leaving Sora outside to stare.

"Hey Sora what did my mom bring you to wear?" Riku asked as he pulled out, from his bag, a tight black tank top. Curious as to why his mother had to pack him a tank he started to pull out more. After laying down the tank Riku pulled out a black belt that had an intricate heart carved out as the buckle, nothing unusual there. The next thing he pulled out was pair of dark grey baggy pants that would ride very low on Riku's hips. All the usual until riku pulled out a black hoodie, the front half was stripped red with a thin line of black dividing the back and front. On the hood the strips continued this time only being an inch and a half wide, and skull printed at the very top of the hood.

"Whoa, riku that is so cool you'll look amazing in that!" Sora giggled as he wrapped his arms around riku to look over his shoulder. Riku blushed lightly as he checked his watch.

"Shit, Sora we have to go, mom and dad are waiting. You go dress in the bathroom and I dress in here." Riku stated throwing Sora his bag before pulling off his own tee-shirt. Sora blushing ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his haste. Confused with his friends actions Riku decided to continue to dress. Riku pulled up his pants as he watched the comically drawn Mickey mouse, of steamboat Willie, make a skinny cow fat, by shoving a thing of hay down its throat, so Pete could lift it on to the steamboat. With a chuckle Riku threw on his new tank top before heading over to his bag. Looking over his shoulder at the still closed door Riku pulled out a red wrapped box. Printed across the tiny red box were sliver swirls coming together to form tiny Mickey heads. A small silver ribbon bond together the package and card that was snuggled at the top. Riku lightly pulled out the small red and silver card, opening to see, written in fancy French script, 'I hope your Birthday is as magical as your ability to make me forget about everything but you, happy birthday Sora.' With a small smile Riku tucked the card back into place before hiding the gift from view.

"Hay what's that Riku?""OH MY GOD! Sora don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Riku scolded turning around, only to have his jaw drop to the floor. Sora stood there in a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck. That only reached Sora at his mid rib, exposing his whole stomach. Painted across the front in white was across and on the back was tribal style wings. The top of the turtle neck was red with a white gothic styled cross pendent sewed into the collar. Stunned, Riku's eyes traveled down to the next piece of clothing he saw. It was a pair of Bell sleeves that started right above Sora's shoulders and weremade of the same fabric as the shirt. They were held up by two black buckles and slowly turned white at the top. On the bottom they were stitched with thick silver thread and covered half of Sora's arms so only his fingers showed through. The pants Riku's mom picked out didn't help Riku's growing problem much better. They were tight, that was the only way to put it. They hugged every curve of Sora's lower body leaving very light to one's own imagination. They were held up with a thick black belt. Two leather chains were attached to one of the pant's loops and were left to fall across Sora's slender hips, making an X across Sora's nether region.

"Oh she is so dead." Riku mumbled under his breath, he could feel his eyebrow starting to twitch.

"What?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

"I said 'you've got bed head.'" Riku said, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back for the quick save. Sora stared for a second and then, like a light, ran to the out cove to fix his hair. With a chuckle Riku walked over the fussing brunette.

"You're just like a girl Sora." Riku chuckled as the younger boy pouted.

"Well at least I don't have Girl hair." He pouted sticking his tongue out in a childish way.

"It's not girl hair!" Riku protested.

"It's long like girl hair. Plus you take an hour every day to make sure it looks good like a girl." Sora stated crossing his arms over his chest

"Just because I care about how I look doesn't mean I'm like a girl." Riku stated a pout now plastered across his face, but was soon replaced with a smirk.

"At least I don't squeal like a girl like you." Riku added the smirk gracing his lips growing bigger as the little brunette's face flared up in a blush.

"No…No I… I don't!" Sora yelled his face turning even redder as he stomped his foot on the tiled ground.

"Oh really, well I bet I can prove you wrong in 16 seconds." Riku stated leaning in, coming into eye level with the blushing boy.

"You're on."Sora stated trying to sound tough but coming in short, very short. Riku's smirk grew ten fold, something that scared Sora to no end, before he tackled Sora to the floor. His hands were everywhere as nimble fingers tickled their victim with no mercy. Sora gasped as he felt thefingers tickling his exposed stomach. He thrashed around trying to escape the torture Riku sought after until he finally got what he wanted. Sora flipped onto his stomach as he tried to pull himself out from under Riku's body.

"Ahh… Rik…Riku… STOP… AH!" Sora squealed out between labored breaths. With a satisfied smile Riku stood up and looked at his watch.

"Only 14 seconds, oh so close you almost won." Riku chuckled as he helped Sora up.

"Okay you won, so what do I have do?" Sora asked fixing his ridding up shirt.

"What?" Riku asked staring at Sora in confusion.

"You won the bet. So since you won you have to choose what the loser has to do as a punishment." Sora Stated brushing off imaginary dust.

"Oh…. Hum, how about you….. Owe me a dance." Riku stated, letting out a small smile at the confused brunette's face. Finally getting it Sora nodded his head and headed over to the right hand bedside table, picking up his key card.

"You ready?" He asked before taking a look at Riku, he looked up and down, at Riku's clothing, a bit before turning around pretending to be fiddling with something.

"Yeah let's go." Riku stated as he pulled on the hoodie and zipped it up. Sora smiled as he walked up to Riku having to stand on his tip toes, reaching behind Riku's neck, to pull the hood over Riku's head. With a smile plastered over Riku's face He pulled the door open, letting Sora go first.

"Oh you two look great." Mrs. Mitsui squealed jumping up and down, like a school girl who just got kissed by her crush.

"MOM!"

* * *

Oh what a happy place to end. But do not cry we have only started. Oh yes much more fun with soon ensue. Have you ever heard of 'dirty dancing'? Well my friend you'll have a new way of thinking once I've finished with it, and let's not forget about our lovely and Romantic night in Paris.

R&R and I might add in a little AkuRoku action if I feel like it and if you're nice. XD Until then au revoir!


	4. Mon petite fluer

Disclaimer! I don't owned kh or kh2 and because of that I cry everyday……. LOL. Kingdom hearts belongs to square enix (DUH) and of course Disney belongs to Disney, clothes by the fabulous Tyshea and sakimichan of deviant art, THANKIES.

* * *

"Bonjour and welcome to les Chefs de France. Do you have a reservation?" A perky redhead greeted, a slight French accent slipping through her seemingly perfect Floridian speech. She was tall, obviously wearing unneeded stilettos, and was in a cheesy black French vest and white blouse.

"YesMitsui party of four." Mr. Mitsui stated walking to the front of the small group like the 'leader' he was. The your redhead smiled brightly before letting her ice blue eyes fall to the page before her, on the podium.

"Ah yes your table will be ready in… about 5 minutes." She stated smiling once more before bidding au revoir And letting the next group place there order.

"Wow oh my god Riku this place is beautiful!" Sora exclaimed dragging Riku, by his wrist, to the railing looking over the mini man made world show case lake. Riku chuckled light heartedly at his friends childish behavior.

"Well Sora welcome to epcot." Riku stated drawing an invisible line with his arm, as he swung it around, to prove his point.

"Wow this is EPCOT it is huge." Sora almost squalled as he jumped up and down in pure excitement unable to calm himself enough to act his age.

"Well not all of it." Riku stated watching as Sora's eyes grew wider, if possible, to the size of large serving platters.

"There's more." Sora gapped staring at the large space not expecting more. He was excited he was here for a week, while his best friend in the world, and he planed to milk out every wonderful moment from it.

"Well yes Sora." Riku exclaimed calmly as he ruffed the young boy's hair, earning a pout. "See Sora EPCOT is divided into two major sections. The future." Riku stated pointing to the large dome, above the tree tops, to both their lefts. "And world show case. As you can tell there are mini recreations of the worlds most famous and different destinations. You have Mexico, Norway, and China." He explained as he pointed of to the right, to the end of the lake, standing proud and tall was and Aztec temple, Norwegian church, and Chinese palace tower, all by one another. "You then have the outpost which is like Africa, Germany, Italy, and the American experience or America for short." Riku continued as Sora's eyes fallowed the circle. To see a pile of rocks, Bavaria, Saint Martin's Square, and the Constitution hall. Each lit up to look bigger and more elegant. "From there you have Japan, Morocco, France, and across the little river united kingdom." Turning around Sora saw a large Japanese palace, Moroccan bizarre, Eiffel tower, and over the bridges a small English town. "And last but certainly not least Canada." Riku stated pointing to the tall totem polls seen very faintly in the distance but still massive enough to know what they were.

"This is so cool… wait where are the rides?" Sora asked a small pout gracing his cherry blossom lips. Riku blink for a second trying to keep his demons at bay. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Well Sora they have some rides in the showcase and future parts, but EPCOT is known mostly for its food." Riku mentioned Sora's pout growing that much digger. "Look Sora they might not have a lot of rides here but what they have is some of the best so don't worry you'll have fun." Riku reassured as he patted his pouting buddy on the shoulder. Sora stood there for a second thinking it over.

"Well if you say so riku I believe you. This is going to be awesome!" Sora shouts punching his fist into the sky riku chuckling and his friend's fast mood change.

"Sora, Riku, come on the table is ready." Mrs. Mitsui stated pushing both boys towards the red fabric and glass covered entrance awning.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Bonjour Madame et Monsieurs." A young man, probably not even out of collage, approached the table just as the small group took a seat. He had wavy blonde hair that seemed to not even have a single strand out of place. His skin was just the right shape of gold to complement his steely grayish green eyes that looked to be made of glass. The only thing that told you this being was human was a single scar ran a diagonal line from his right brow to his mid left cheek bone. He smiled widely, cracking pearly whites for all to see, as he hand each a menu.

"It is very nice to meet you all on this lovely night." He stated letting his French accent ooze out of every word with pride. He eyed each of the patrons as he pulled out a small notepad and pin from his black apron tied loosely around his hips. His actions slightly hindered as his eyes landed on the blue eyed brunette boy sitting across from him. The young man smirked lightly as he strode over to stand next to the other side of the table. He wiped the invisible dust off his black vest, which should have been buttoned, and fixed his shirt so the first three buttons were wide open to show off his golden sun tanned skin.

"My name is Seifer and I'll be your server that is your waiter." He stated glancing down at the boy as he cutely nibbled his lip as he looked confused at the menu.

"If you have any questions about the menu please feel free to ask, but first what would you all like to drink?" Seifer asked turning to the lady of the table. Hay ladies first.

"Oh my husband and I would like a Vin Rouge." She stated smiling as she took hold of her husband's hand intertwining them, ah love. Seifer quickly scribbled down the order before turning to the silver haired teen sitting to the left of him. Fierce turquoise stared him up and down before stating that he wanted just water. Smirking slightly, what a brat, Seifer turned to the little brunette, placing his hand on the small of his back to get his attention.

"And you Mon petite fluer?" Seifer smirked at the small blush that painted itself across the brig of the young boy's nose. He mumbled something under his breath as he shoved his face in the menu.

"Pardon me? I couldn't hear that." Seifer stated using it as a perfect excuse to lean in so he was centimeters from the menu the beauty hid behind. He could smell the rich odor of cinnamon rolls that was in the shampoo the boys must have used. It smelled delectable, Seifer could eat him right there if he didn't have a seething prematurely graying teen breathing down his neck. So he wanted to be like that, Hun? Well two could play that game.

"He'll just have water." The little brat spat out tapping Seifer on the shoulder, rather hard. Seifer sighed and stud up once more staring down the twerp.

"I am sorry sir but I believe that I asked him not you." Seifer stated as politely while grinding his teeth together. What he could do if this wasn't his only means of living.

"No, it's alright I'll just have water." A small voice stated breaking the icy atmosphere. Seifer turned to look at the boy. He had a voice as sweet as his domineer, what an Ange de Lumière. Seifer smiled one more time before excusing himself to fetch the wine the couple had asked for.

"He seems lovely." Mrs. Mitsui stated trying to get her son to stop glaring at the floor were the waiter once stood. She could tell riku didn't like the man being close to Sora.

"He was nice, but what did he call me." Sora asked naively staring at Mr. and Mrs. Mitsui.

"My little flower." Riku growled burning a hole in the floor with his gaze. Riku being a French student for five years new every little thing the waiters would state to the tourists. Some were kind and pleasant other not so much. Sora stared blankly at him before turning to agree with what ever Mr. Mitsui had just said. Before long a French bar man appeared with a starch white towel and a small bottle of red wine in his hands. He smoothly poured a little in to Mr. Mitsui glass to see if it tasted good. With the okay he poured more into his and his wife's glasses, sitting the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Are you ready to order?" Seifer asked smirking at the small brunette, but once again started with the woman of the table.

"Yes I would like the Salade de chevre chaud." Stated placing the menu in Seifer's hands as he scribbled down the order. Next he turned to her husband smiling brightly as the tall man looked at his menu.

"What would you recommend?" He asked while still reading the menu. Wow what an original question.

"Well I am… how you say a vegetarian so I would say go with the Gratin de macaroni. It is very rich and hits the spot especially on chilly nights." Seifer stated leaning on the brunettes chair smirking, as he heard a small growl from the silver haired jerk. Man what growled up him and died?

"Well that sound heavenly I'll have that." Mr. Mitsui smiled widely passing the menu to the small brunette who was still chewing on his lip. Making it swollen and a rosy pink, man what would Seifer not do to suck on those soft petal lips. Sighing slightly Seifer wrote that and the turquoise eyed devils order down to. After taking his menu, with some trouble, that kid had some grip, he turned to the little brunette and waited for his order. The boy looked up and blush as he embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I don't know what half of these say." He stated, Seifer smirked leaning over the back of the chair, placing his face right next the boys as he asked which one would likes translated for him. The boy pointed to the meat section to a dish that read 'Jarret d'agneau, tian de legumes' Seifer calmly and with a slight seductiveness said the word in French and said it was a lamb shank with vegetables. Still in the background he could hear the angry teen mutter something, but he really couldn't care. From his closeness Seifer could see every pigment spot and little beauty mark that was on the brunette boy's face and neck. Seifer wet his lips as the sent of cinnamon invaded his nostrils. So sweet, if he only could have a tiny taste. He was knocked from his thoughts as the small brunette mumbled that he would order that. Seifer blinked a second before quickly scribbling down the order. Sigh and hesitantly standing back up and tucking the pad and pin back into his apron. Bidding adou Seifer took the menu from the boy's hands, lightly grazing his fingers across his soon to be, or what he hoped, little boy toy. A light blush grazed the boy's cheeks, neck, and ears making him, if possible, even sexier. This made Seifer smile even wider as he gave the now tomato face boy a small wink before taking his leave.

"Sora why didn't you say something earlier? I could have helped you." Riku asked as soon as the cocky waiter left. He did not like the way he flirted with his Sora, or the way Sora a completely oblivious to it. Sora could sometimes be to naïve for his own good, something that bothered Riku endlessly.

"I'm sorry Riku I forgot." Sora said staring at his peach placemat to avoid his best friend's slight glare. Sora started to fiddle the cross on his shirt as Mrs. Mitsui tried to start up small talk with her husband, as if to give the boys some privacy. Riku how ever just sat there with a scowl on his face never taking his eyes off the blue eyed boy. Getting nervous Sora quickly excused himself, got up and made a bee-line to the restroom.

"Riku, behave yourself this is Sora's birthday trip and we don't need him to feel bad." Mrs. Mitsui scolded her son as soon as Sora was out of ear shot. Riku sighed glancing back to the retreating form of his friend.

"Look I'll go talk to him." Riku said making a move to get up. His mother reaching across the table to stop him.

"No, give him a few minutes if he isn't back then go talk to him." She instructed taking a sip from her glass of water. Riku, being the good boy he was, listened to his mother and sat there waiting for Sora to reappear in the crowd.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Why is he so mad?" Sora asked himself, in the mirror, as he splashed some water on his face. Ever since the eight grade riku had been acting weird around Sora. This obviously bother Sora, as he though he was loosing a best friend. Sigh Sora dried his face, as the door opened to announce another patron, deciding this little incident would not get in the way of his trip and friendship.

"You know a moody kid like him is no good for a petite fluer like yourself. You need a nice strong man to tended and care for your needs." A voice, silky smooth whisper as a hand crept up Sora's stomach.

* * *

well that is the end just wait till the next chapter. im sorry it took so long i have had trouble with where i wanted the story to go. so once again im sorry

R&R


End file.
